


Capturing A King and A Heart

by Frankenby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar Is A Dork, I Don’t Think It’s Specific To One Route, I Hope This Isn’t Out Of Character, I really need to get a beta, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My brain isn’t reliable either it messes up my everything, Notes is not reliable it messes up my grammar, They Get Married Over Chess, no beta we die like Glenn, ”It appears I have captured your king... but you have captured me heart.” -Caspar probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenby/pseuds/Frankenby
Summary: The war is over, and Caspar loves Linhardt.(Spoiler Alert: Linhardt loves him, too.)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Capturing A King and A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Are we surprised I didn’t finish Ferdibert week? No. No we are not. But, I don’t go back to school until January, so maybe I’ll actually write more? Who knows. I honestly wouldn’t even know what to write. I have several ideas, and several of them would be chapter fanfictions, but let’s be honest. I’m not going to finish them if I start them. I currently have ideas for another Ferdibert fic that involves vampires, soulmate AUs for Claurenz, Edeleth, and Dorothea/Ingrid (I don’t know their ship name). I would really like to do thinks for Dimiclaude, Ashe and Dedue, and Sylvix as well, though. I have also been working on a fanfic for my friend who loves Dedue and Dimitri, but then I just stopped doing it. So, I have no idea what else I’m gonna write but I wanted to talk about it anyways. But please enjoy this fanfic that I DID finish.

Caspar had always been the type to obey his emotions the moment they bid him to do something. Whenever intense feelings vibrates throughout his veins, logic would duck into the far corner of his conscience, only to appear after the damage it could have predicted had been done so that it could wittily suggest that it was a bad move on Caspar’s part. Maybe it had tried reasoning with him before to I avail, but without a filter between Caspar’s mouth and his mind during those moments, it lead him to doing things he regretted. 

Linhardt got him out of these situations for the most part. In his case, logic was always present, but Linhardt couldn’t be bothered to put himself into any sort of situations where he’d need it. It did come in handy on occasion, though, like during instances of Caspar being a menace.

But back to the point about Caspar’s recklessness. The war had ended, and all was well. Joy spread like the plague, and Caspar was infected with the worst case Linhardt had ever seen. Caspar’s feet were in the air more often than they were on the ground as he bounded around with palpable waves of excitement.

“We won! It’s finally over!” Caspar repeated similar phrases every so often, almost as if he needed constant confirmation. He had convinced Linhardt to come for a walk with him. His approach consisted of pulling on Linhardt’s arm and repeatedly insisting on it. “We won, Linhardt!”

“Did we really?” Linhardt raised his eyebrows, a faint smile playing on his lips. “I wasn’t aware.”

“Huh?” It took Caspar a moment to realize that Linhardt was teasing him. “Oh. Sorry, I’m just glad it’s over and done with.”

“Am I to assume you have goals you intend to complete now that you are not bound by your duty as a soldier?” Linhardt asked him.

“Well, I mean... not really. I’m not bound to anything anymore. I’m kind of free to do whatever I want,” Caspar didn’t say so with as much enthusiasm as he had earlier, but he probably couldn’t stop smiling if he tried.

“That is a good thing. You have no duty to anything, therefore you can live your life leisurely,” Linhardt said.

“Well... It beats not having to fight my former classmates.”

“I think that goes without saying. What exactly worries you?” Linhardt did not need to ask if the sudden lack of commitment made him anxious, but he was having trouble understanding why.

“I mean... I feel like, you know, fighting and having an important role in the war and the future of Fódlan, it gave me a purpose, you know? Now that I don’t have that... I mean, I wouldn’t go as far as saying I’ve got nothing to live for, but... I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now, you know?” 

“Well, you have your entire life to figure that out,” Linhardt sighed thoughtfully. “I personally think it’s refreshing. The war’s end has opened up many opportunities, but simply enjoying the peace is nice, too.”

“Yeah. I’m just glad that the future of Fódlan is in good hands. Still, I’d like to search for something else to keep me going. Something to be passionate about, you know?”

“Yes, I know.”

“I think I wanna travel around the country. There’s so much stuff out there to do, but I also...” Caspar groaned suddenly, searching for the right words to say.

“Traveling around sounds like a good idea,” Linhardt chose to ignore the rest of what Caspar tried to say.

“You think so?” Caspar asked, his excitement swiftly returning. “You’d like to do it, too, then, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you’re getting at, but I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. I’m not much for doing things, though.”

“You wouldn’t have to!” Caspar said quickly. “I would do all the things you wouldn’t wanna do!”

“Pardon?”

“I guess I’m saying...” Caspar was flushed, and he took a deep breath. “Run away with me! Let’s get married!”

Well that escalated rather quickly. Linhardt felt something flicker inside of his chest, but it did not ignite. Caspar had grasped his hands, a familiar look in his eyes. Logic was not hiding away anymore, it had completely abandoned the confines of Caspar’s mind.

“Are you serious?” Linhardt asked.

“Yes!” 

“Of course you are,” Linhardt sighed. “Caspar...” 

Linhardt wanted to ask Caspar if he had put any actual thought into this, but he wasn’t sure he would receive an accurate answer if he did. Caspar’s obvious and reckless attempts to win his affections when both of them were young boys still lingered in his mind. In Caspar’s perspective, saying, ‘I betcha I can...’ followed by a ridiculous stunt that he would promptly preform. As a result, Caspar spend a majority of his childhood covered in water, mud, scrapes, and sometimes blood.

Still, that was childish infatuation. Marriage was an entirely different commitment that took time to consider. Conflict and panic stirred within Linhardt for a moment, but then he had his answer.

“If you beat me at a game of chess, then I will marry you,” Linhardt replied.

“What?” Caspar’s voice squeaked a little. Goddess, Linhardt hoped he hadn’t upset him too terribly. “Really?”

“Really,” Linhardt’s thumb brushed barely along Caspar’s knuckles as he took his hands away. “You can play against me as many times as you want, as long as it’s only once per day. Playing it constantly will grow quite tiresome.”

“You’re serious.”

“Completely,” The taller man said. “Of course, no one is forcing you to play chess with me.”

“No!” Caspar shouted. “I’ll do it, if that’s what it takes for you to marry me.”

The first game of chess they played was more of a tutorial for Caspar than an actual game. He hadn’t played chess in years, although he had insisted he knew how to play. Linhardt had to constantly remind him where a piece could be moved. Of course, Linhardt won.

And he won the next day.

And the day after that.

Eventually, Caspar began playing chess with other people instead. He hadn’t updated Linhardt on his progress over the course of the months in which the two stayed at the monastery to help and restore it to it’s former glory. In fact, Caspar didn’t mention their arrangement at all after awhile. Even though the two spent plenty of time together nowadays, Linhardt came to the bittersweet assumption that he had been correct about Caspar’s proposal. He presented his idea to Linhardt the moment it came to him while intoxicated by the thrill of victory. Careful consideration caused Caspar to decide it was a bad idea. 

That was what Linhardt thought, at least, until five or so months after Caspar’s original proposal. He had approached Linhardt balancing confidence and anxiousness on his shoulders.

“I would like to play a game of chess with you,” His voice wavered more than he realized.

“Alright, then,” Linhardt replied.

And so they played chess.

And Caspar won, a look of surprise made its way onto his face before it turned into a smile so wide that it must have hurt him.

“I won.” He said softly.

“So you did.” Linhardt felt the beginning of a smile coax the corner of his lips upward as he rested head against his hand. Caspar really had won, fair and square.

“I won!” Caspar repeated, a little more excited this time, but then his face fell. “But... you don’t have to marry me... or run away with me. I know you don’t want to.”

Linhardt practically snorted at that.

“Why do you say that?” He asked instead, doing his best to remain composed.

“Well... if you wanted to, I feel like you would’ve said yes. I feel like you just wanted to distract me so that you wouldn’t have to reject me outright. If you don’t want to be with me, I respect that.”

“Caspar, chess is supposed to improve your logic skills, and yet you somehow managed to that conclusion. Don’t you think that I would have said no if I wasn’t interested in you?”

Caspar blinked a few times.

“I don’t understand...” He said. “Do you actually... want to marry me?”

“Yes,” The word escaped from Linhardt like a breath he had been holding for far too long. “Of course I do.”

“But I—! What—? I—“ Caspar spluttered for a moment. “Why... the chess?”

“I assumed you hadn’t really thought about what marriage implies or if you really wanted to get married, or if you really wanted to marry me for that matter. It just seemed like you were overly emotional about the war ending and that you were in a position to make reckless decisions,” Linhardt said. “I knew it would take time for you to learn to play chess. If you ended up regretting your proposal, then we could have forgotten about it eventually, or if you didn’t, you’d have more time to contemplate it.”

“I... I thought about asking you way before the war ended!” Caspar confessed. 

“Oh. Well, in that case, I feel as though I did you wrong.” 

“No! Don’t get me wrong! I mean, I think what you did was very... nice. You didn’t want to embarrass me or let me make the wrong decision, even though you...” Caspar’s voice trailed off.

“Even though I love you?” Linhardt finished.

“I— whoa...”

“Whoa?” Linhardt chuckled. “We just confessed that we wanted to marry one another, how is this at all surprising?”

“I guess... I’m just not used to it. This is all really weird, and I think I’m going to get whiplash.”

“We can slow down, if you’d like,” Linhardt offered.

“Slow down?”

“Well, we’ve got our entire lives ahead of us, don’t we? We don’t have to get married immediately. We know how we feel about one another, and I personally think that’s a start.”

“I... guess you’re right. I just... when I realized I loved you, I wanted to show it in the grandest way I could, maybe slower is better... Geez, you gave me five months to figure that out and I still missed it.”

“Perhaps I should have communicated that more clearly. Look at us, already learning things about having a healthy relationship.”

“Huh, I guess we are, aren’t we?” Caspar chuckled. “Hey... um... another thing. Do you... mind if I kiss you? Or is that going to fast? I mean, I would like to, but I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I really am okay with going slow, but I—“

Linhardt pressed a very gentle peck to Caspar’s mouth, which silenced him and made him flush bright red.

“Oh, I like this already,” Linhardt said. “I don’t ever think I’ve gotten you to calm down so quickly.”

“I... can we do that again?” Caspar asked.

“Oh goddess,” Linhardt cupped Caspar’s cheek with one of his hands. “You don’t have to ask permission every time, you know.”

“Oh! Yeah, okay... uh...” Linhardt kissed Caspar again, this time allowing his lips to linger for a moment longer as the shorter man’s arms laid limp at his sides.

“You are also allowed to touch me,” Linhardt added when he pulled away.

“Right!” Caspar closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around Linhardt’s waist and pulling him closer, which knocked their heads together. Linhardt let out a grunt of surprise, and Caspar stepped backwards. “Oh my goddess, I am so sorry.”

“Caspar,” Linhardt let out a breath of laughter and kissed the blue haired man on the forehead. “I adore you. Let’s go.”

Linhardt took Caspar by the hand and pulled him to where they were walking side by side. Caspar was walking with him before he even considered asking questions.

“Where are we going?”

“Probably to our rooms to pack, then around the monastery to say goodbye to everyone,” Linhardt said. “After that, who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated! I do accept constructive criticism as long as it’s genuinely constructive and not people just being mean/attacking my ships or headcanons.


End file.
